


The Big, Bad Wolf

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys Kissing, Cute, Eren and Levi are so adorable, Eren's an adorable dork, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Levi's a Werewolf, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's low growl filled Eren's ears. "Don't even think about it."<br/>Eren grinned. "Too late." And he began to pet the huge black wolf laying beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big, Bad Wolf

Since Levi had been out all day, Eren was doing some chores he knew his boyfriend would appreciate. He'd washed all the dishes, swept and mopped all the hard floors twice over to be sure, scrubbed down the counters, dusted every corner of the house, and was now folding all the clean clothes he'd put in the washer after he'd woken up to an empty bed.

Sighing, the brunette checked the clock to find it already past 6 in the afternoon. Levi had left long before he'd awakened, and that was at about 10:00. If it became past 7, then Eren would start to worry. Levi was home by 7:15 at the latest, no matter what.

Nevertheless, Eren went back to the basket of clothes, folding them neatly and taking his time to do it right, like he'd learned from being with Levi for so long.

Eren's gold wedding ring caught in the light of the setting sun, gleaming beautifully. Eren saw it glitter out of the corner of his eye and grinned, his cheeks heating up the tiniest bit as he kept up on his task.

A few minutes later, the door was thrown open and thrown shut, and a low snarl echoed into the living room. Eren smiled a bit at his boyfriend's frustration, but quickly wiped it away as Levi trotted into the room as a huge black wolf.

Eren let himself smile then, and Levi let out a grumpy grunt as he laid down beside Eren, who kept on folding their clothes.

The brunette knew Levi was angry; it was pretty obvious with all the growls, and just the simple fact that he was in his wolf form instead of giving Eren kisses.

"Hi, Levi. How was your day?" Eren asked, trying to cheer up his angry wolf boyfriend.

Levi grunted. "Fine."

Eren nodded, humming thoughtfully.

"...The house looks nice. You did a great job, like always." He said. Eren smiled widely.

"Thank you, honey."

Levi peered up at him with golden eyes. "I call you honey, not the other way around." He said firmly. Eren chuckled.

"Alright. So, what's wrong?" Eren asked, folding one of ~~Levi's~~ his sweaters and placing it in his pile. He grabbed a pair of Levi's jeans next, and began folding them. The basket was almost empty.

"That idiot Hanji wanted to do more experiments." Levi said, a growl lining his tone. Eren sighed.

"I'm sorry, Levi. It's really amazing that you're a werewolf. I wouldn't have it any other way. But I guess that Hanji's even more fascinated than I am." Eren tried to stop his lover from being mad, offering his best advice. "Maybe you could tell her to leave you alone?"

The black wolf growled. "I already did!"

Eren bit his lip. "Okay, well, maybe you could talk to Erwin?"

Levi sighed. "That woman is crazy. She'll never listen."

Eren kept absently folding clothes, thinking up different ways to make Levi feel a bit better. His ass was too sore for anything of that sort, and Levi refused to shift, so human-like things were out of the question. That meant there was only one thing left to do.

Levi's low growl filled Eren's ears. "Don't even think about it."

Eren grinned. "Too late." And he began to pet the huge black wolf laying beside him.

Levi's growl turned soft, like a purr, but Eren knew he'd never admit to purring. The brunette smiled, setting aside all the clothes in favor of scooting onto the ground beside the large wolf, stroking the sleek black fur.

Levi sighed again, moving to rest his head in Eren's lap. Eren hummed a gentle tune, his fingers weaving between the soft patches of black fur rhythmically.

"Thanks, Eren." Levi said quietly. Eren smiled, moving his hand as Levi shifted back into a human. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, leaning in slowly.

"Anything for you, Levi." He whispered, and Levi kissed him sweetly. Their lips moved together, completely in sync with each other. When Levi pulled away, there was only love for Eren in his golden eyes.

"No, anything for _you_ , Eren." He breathed back, leaning in to capture those plush lips in a passionate kiss once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge for a Werewolf Levi. Isn't he the cutest? No? Yeah, you're right, Eren's the cutest. <3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little drabble or whatever~! <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos always make me smile! Thanks~!


End file.
